In some fluid ejection devices, such as printheads, a drop ejecting element is formed on a front side of a substrate and fluid is routed to an ejection chamber of the drop ejecting element through an opening or slot in the substrate. Often, the substrate is a silicon wafer and the slot is formed in the wafer by chemical etching. Existing methods of forming the slot through the substrate include etching into the substrate from both the front side and the backside thereof so as to form a front side opening and a backside opening in the substrate.
Unfortunately, since a portion of the slot is formed by etching into the substrate from the front side and a portion of the slot is formed by etching into the substrate from the backside, misalignment between the backside opening and the front side opening of the slot may occur. Such misalignment may result, for example, in undercutting of one or more layers formed on the front side of the substrate.
Accordingly, it is desired to accommodate misalignment between the backside opening and the front side opening of the slot through the substrate.